They Think I'm Asleep
by Kyra Belle
Summary: Ah! The sorta sequel to The Beach! Lance and Jenny's daughter listens to them fight over her future.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, or its characters. Just Shanine, Jenny, Jesse, Jesse and Pietro's kids, Randy, Robbie, Robbie and Tabitha's kids, Sasha, and Sami.  
  
In this story, two mutants are married and have a daughter called Shanine. Who was conceived on a beach. The last sentence helps you understand the end of the story. It's told from Shanine's POV.  
  
1  
  
2 They Think I'm Asleep  
  
  
  
Mom and Dad think I'm asleep right now, but I'm not. I'm lying in bed, listening to them argue. It's been the same every night since they found out I was a mutant, arguing, arguing, and more arguing! They always tell me they love each other but I don't believe them. I know they love me and all, but they wouldn't fight the way they do if they loved each other as much as they say they do. I know what they are arguing about; it's the same every night. Dad wants to send me to Xavier's Institute, but my mom wants me to go to Scotland to see Gran and Gramps. Both my parents are mutants, and I am too. My dad can cause earthquakes, my mom can control fire, and I can make illusions. Yup, I've got a cool power, but sometimes I find it hard to tell my illusions from reality, because I conjure up an illusion for myself everyday, where Mom and Dad don't fight, and they kiss, and hug all the time. Right now I'm going downstairs. I'm good at going down the stairs without making a noise, my uncle Todd taught me how. The living room door has been left open a crack, so I peek in. Mom is standing in her pyjamas and Dad's wearing his business suit. My Dad has his own toy company, and my mom is a computer engineer, who works from home. I get into a comfortable position, and listen to them argue.  
  
  
  
"But Lance, why can't ye take a 2 week vacation so we can go see ma parents in Scotland? They'll help Shanine with her powers! They helped 6 children, and I repeat 6 CHILDREN, not teens, control their mutant powers without anyone's help. Jesse's powers manifested when she wis 2, Randy when he wis 2 and a half, mine manifested when I wis 3, and everyone else got theirs when they were 4! Your powers manifested when you wur 13! Shanine is only 8 years old, she should see ma parents about her powers, not Charles Xavier!" my Mom snarls at my dad. My Mom was born and raised in Scotland, so she's got a cool accent. Dad says he loves it.  
  
  
  
"I realize that Jenny, but Xavier can help her more," my Dad says calmly.  
  
  
  
"Are you doubting my parents? My Mam and Da have already helped Jesse and Pietro's kids gain full control over their powers!" she yells. Mom's got a nasty temper. She is telling the truth though; Fraser and Janie can completely control their powers. Janie uses her mind to bend things, no matter how hard they are, and she's psychic. Fraser can turn into any bird he wants, and he has super speed like Aunt Jesse and Uncle Pietro, his mom and dad.  
  
  
  
"Listen Jenny, I'm not doubting your parents! But the Xavier Institute can help Shanine to learn how to fight! Why are you so afraid to let Shanine fight? Tell me why, Jenny. Why won't you let your daughter get ready for the war?!?" Dad yells back. Something just snapped in Mom's eyes.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T WANT MY BABY GIRL FIGHTING IN THIS STUPID WAR! I FOUGHT IN IT, YOU FOUGHT IN IT, AND I, FOR ONE, HATED IT!!! I DON'T WANT HER BEING HUNTED BY THOSE HUMANS! I DON'T WANT HER FIGHTING IN THIS FUCKING RIDICULOUS WAR!!! THAT'S WHY I HAVE BEEN AGAINST SENDING SHANINE TO XAVIER THESE THREE YEARS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, LANCE? Are you? Know that you know my one weakness other than you. My other weakness is my baby girl, and you are my worst weakness!" Mom sobs, and tears pour down her pretty face. My Mom has nice, long black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Daddy has black hair too, and he has really nice chocolate brown eyes. I have my Mom's green eyes, and black hair. I hate seeing Mummy cry, and Daddy says he does too.  
  
  
  
"Jenny, please don't cry! I didn't know it was like that.. If I had, I would've agreed to go to Scotland, immediately," Dad soothes, and hugs her tightly. She sobs, and hugs him tightly back, burying her head in his chest.  
  
  
  
"I hate you, Lance! I hate you for doing this to me! I never cry.. Never.. I'm lying, and you know that, don't you? You know I love you.. And you know I cry every night.." Her voice had started out real loud and turned into a whisper. She slugs him on the arm softly, and Dad smiles.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, honey," Dad says. Oh gosh, Dad hasn't called Mom that for 3 years, they have definitely stopped arguing now! I open the door, and shuffle in while they're kissing and sneak up behind them.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm here too!" I say and hold up my arms to them. They smile; smiles I haven't seen for absolutely ages, and pick me up, and hug me between them.  
  
  
  
"I'll book plane tickets to Scotland, and take a 4 week vacation, and we'll go and see Gran and Gramps for 3 weeks," Dad says, smiling at Mom.  
  
  
  
"What about the last week, Lancey boy?" Mom asks, and Dad gives a mischievous grin to me. I grin the same grin back, and hug him tighter. I know what he's thinking; we're gonna go to the caravan up in Silver Beach right here on the outskirts of Bayville with Aunt Jesse, Uncle Pietro, Uncle Fred, Uncle Todd, Uncle Robbie, Uncle Randy, Aunt Sasha, Aunt Sami, Aunt Tabitha, and Aunty Rogue. With all their friends. And my cousins.  
  
  
  
"Two words, Jenny: Silver and Beach.." Daddy says, patting me on the head.  
  
  
  
Mom blushed, and kicked Daddy on the shin, gently.  
  
  
  
"Are my br-" Mom starts, but Dad finishes:  
  
  
  
"Yes, they are!"  
  
  
  
"Just like last time," Mummy whispers, and Dad kisses her. I'm glad Mom and Dad are in love again, so I won't have to make any illusions anymore.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked reading that.. I thought this story up when I was mucking around with a Lance picture on Paint, and listening to Celine Dion (please don't ask ^_^). 


End file.
